Mysterious Future
by rOyaL SoRcEReSS
Summary: When a mysterious stranger comes to warn the Z-gang of a new evil everyone's lives are changed.
1. New guy?!?!

1.1 Mysterious Future  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ- duh if I did I wouldn't be sitting here right now!  
  
Ages: Bra-5 Pan-6 Goten-9 Trunks-10 ( I know the ages are all wrong but I need all of the around the same age)  
  
"Hey! I beat you Trunks."  
  
" You did not, you cheated Pan Son."  
  
" Did not. You just say that because you're jealous that I'm younger than you and I can still beat you Trunks Vegeta-Breifs."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Brats! Sparring is no game. You can't win only show your strength, and Trunks Breifs you should be ashamed that a little girl is stronger than you- especially Kakkarot's grand-brat." Vegeta suddenly burst out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone stares at Vegeta in silence. Thinking 'since when has Vegeta been so smart' except for Goku who was thinking about food -what else?  
  
Trunks broke the silence "Da-ad Panny-chan isn't stronger than me"  
  
"Be quiet brat and let me train in peace" he grumbled heading in the direction of the Gravity room.  
  
"Well that was nice and uh.encouraging for Trunks wasn't it? Gohan laughed nervously. All of the Z-warriors follows Gohan in laughing nervously- to make up for the lack of things to do- except for Piccolo who muttered under his breath "Human emotions- I will never understand them- especially Vegeta's". Goku-with his saiyan hearing- caught a bit of Piccolo's muttering and began yelling "Vegetables! Piccolo did you say something about vegetables? Chi-Chi I'm hungry." Everyone anime sweatdrops.  
  
At that speech of his Vegeta came dashing out and almost knocked Piccolo unconscious. " What did you call me green bean? Did you call me a vegetable?"  
  
Gohan and Goku managed to keep Vegeta from blasting Piccolo to another dimension but he had started muttering under his breath "Blast you Kakkarot" every few minutes or so.  
  
Goku had starting complaining that he was hungry again so Chi-Chi and Bulma had to go into the Capsule Corp. kitchen and cook up food for a dozen armies-or in this case three very hungry adult saiyans and 4 starving children saiyans. At the smell of food Vegeta cheered up  
  
After eating the adults stood around and talked to each other while Trunks, Goten and Pan sparred and Bra looked on from the sidelines as usual- much to Vegeta's disappointment. (Marron was visiting her uncle #17)  
  
Suddenly both Vegeta and Goku felt an enormous ki heading their way. Every minute they feel it coming nearer. They don't recognize ki immediately but there is something familiar about it. The closer it comes the more they feel they are going to pass out with the power. It is so strong that even Bra can feel it but they aren't afraid. It is so familiar that they are almost positive that it won't hurt them.  
  
Never the less they can't take any chances so they told the children to play inside while they wait for the ki. Inside there was such a fuss about what they were going to do even Goku stopped thinking about food for a moment to listen to the bickering of the children.  
  
" Pan-chan do you want to play dollies with me?" Bra asked her best friend  
  
" No way B-chan I hate dolls" Pan harshly replied. At this Bra stared crying and Vegeta came to calm her down while glaring down at Pan.  
  
Undaunted Pan headed to Trunks "Trunks-kun can you and my jisan teach me fighting moves?"  
  
"Sure Panny!" they both replied and all three of them ran off leaving Bra by herself.  
  
Vegeta almost blasted Trunks, Goten and Pan to another dimension for hurting his 'little princess' but luckily Bulma's yelling stopped him. He walked away muttering something that sounded very suspiciously like "That blasted onna has blasted my ear off yet again."  
  
Without warning a enormous spaceship lowered itself onto the grounds of Capsule Corp. it was so breathtaking that even Trunks, Goten, Pan and Vegeta stopped there training to watch it land. Suddenly Bulma let out a gasp. A few seconds later everyone could see what it was she had gasped about. Printed on one side of the spaceship was 'Royal Ship of Vegeta-sei'.  
  
As it settled on the soft grass everyone was thinking the same thing. If Planet Vegeta had been destroyed my Frieza, Zarbon and King Cold years ago then who is this and how did he get that ship? 


	2. New evil?!?!

A/N-sorry it took so long, but no one's reviewing (((( here's the rest of it  
  
Please r/r, its my first fic.  
  
Disclaimer- read chapter1  
  
1 Mysterious Future  
  
The door opened and out stepped a very handsome, familiar man. Bulma was first to recognise him. The dark purple hair was unmistakable it was …..  
  
" Trunks!!", she ran towards him. Chibi Trunks looked confused.  
  
" But mum, I'm right here!"  
  
" No brat, that is your future self, he's come for another visit, wonder what he wants this time" Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
" Two Trunks da-da?" Bra looked even more confused that her brother.  
  
" Yes princess, there are two Trunks now" Vegeta gently A/N: yeah I know Vegeta + gentle does NOT go but Bra's his little princess remember?  
  
While this was going on Bulma had already rushed to the spaceship and pulled Mirai Trunks into a bone-breaking hug.  
  
" Owww. Stop it mum, I can't breath" he managed to choke out. As he looked around he caught one of Vegeta's amused smirks. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something A/N: no doubt something insulting. This IS Vegeta we are talking about ^_^ but luckily Bulma noticed in time and knowing Bulma she can open her mouth and start talking WAY before Vegeta, so that's what she did.  
  
" Trunks, honey would u like some food? You saiyans are always so hungry"  
  
before Trunks had time to answer Goku's voice could be heard. " Food, Bulma? I'm hungry Chi-Chi" Goku scratched his head for what seemed like the thousandth time that day A/N: sorry bout the Goku-bashing but I always though of Goku as dumb and without a good education  
  
Goku opened his mouth to whinge, but luckily Chi-Chi and Bulma were prepared for it. They rushed into the Capsule Corp. kitchen returning seconds later balancing large plates of food in both hands.  
  
As soon as everybody had finished eating Vegeta asked the question he had been pondering about for the whole time Mirai Trunks had been here.  
  
" So, Future Brat, why are you here? What do you want from us now?  
  
" That wasn't very nice Vegeta. How do you know that he wants something? Maybe he just came for a visit, stop being so insolent"  
  
" I'm the Prince of Saiyans women, I don't need to be nice" Picture famous Vegeta smirk  
  
Mirai Trunks spoke up. "Mum? Actually dad is right…."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Shut up Vegeta and listen to what the poor boy has to say" Bulma was ready to take a leaf out of Chi-Chi's book and get the frying pan A/N ^_^ just imagine the picture.  
  
Tentatively M. Trunks started talking again "There's a new evil in my world and stole my time machine and he has already arrived here."  
  
"What did you say brat? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
  
"Well I didn't want to mention it because……"  
  
A/N: hahahahaha cliffhanger!!! Plz r/r….. tell me what you think…constructive criticism welcome but no flames!!!! 


End file.
